ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Skulkin
The Skulkin were the main antagonists of Ninjago in 2011 and were the very first Ninjago villains, lead by Lord Garmadon. Description The Skulkin are skeleton minifigures with new torso, leg, and arm pieces. Skulkin have belts which come in four colors: red, blue, gray, and white (their elemental colors). Generals have much larger heads then regular Skulkin, and in addition to this, Nuckal has spikes on his head, Kruncha has a helmet, and Wyplash has a stud to attach headgear, the straw hats fit the best Torso The Skulkin have torsos with bolts printed above the rib cage. These torsos are new pieces with a colored belt depending on element. Arms Skulkin have two types of arms, regular arms, for holding weapons normally, and sideways arms for holding weapons out to the side for spinner battles. Both types of arms are bent at the elbows. Legs Unlike previous skeleton figures, Skulkin have black shoes, primarily to be able to stand on spinners. Armor The Skulkin warriors wear standard Skulkin armor. General's Armor The Generals have armor that feature the Skulkin symbol and bones connected by straps to the shoulder guards. The shoulder guards have colored spikes to represent elements (the only colors shown are gray and white because only Kruncha and Wyplash have them). Regular Armor The trooper armor has bolts on the top and has metal across the chest with a Skulkin symbol. The sides have spikes over the shoulders that are colored differently depending on element. Samukai's Armor Samukai has special armor. In the pilot episodes, it is brown but in season two (Wrong Place, Wrong Time) it is fixed and is white. Show In the show, most Skulkin were Lightning Skulkin, with blue armor and sometimes a black army hat. Bonezai, Frakjaw, and Chopov have been seen, however all without headgear. Later during the Tornado of Creation, Frakjaw is seen with a black army hat and a spear. The Skulkin are shown never with there golden weapons, instead with bones, bone axes, there fists, and occassionally spears and dark swords. In Season Two, they have the ability to pull out there arms and use them as small nunchucks. Kruncha was given a red belt (instead of dark grey), a black hard hat (instead of light grey), and he and Wyplash's armor had brown straps. He was also missing a tooth. Nuckal carries a Dark Sword, and Kruncha has a bone. Kruncha and Nuckal In the pilots and Ultimate Guide, Kruncha and Nuckal have different personalities. In the newer copies, this has been fixed. Kruncha In the Pilot episodes, he is the second-in-command and a strong warrior. However in the books, he is depicted as dimwitted, yet extremely strong and brute. Nuckal In the pilot episodes, he is child-like and an unintellectual warrior, though in the books he is the second-in-command and smart. Members Kruncha2.png|Kruncha, General of Earth|link=Kruncha Krazi2.png|Krazi, Skulkin of Lightning|link=Krazi Nuckal.png|Nuckal, General of Lightning|link=Nuckal Chopov.png|Chopov, Skulkin of Earth|link=Chopov Bonezai.png|Bonezai, Skulkin of Ice|link=Bonezai Wyplash.png|Wyplash, General of Ice|link=Wyplash Frakjaw.png|Frakjaw, Skulkin of Fire|link=Frakjaw Samukai2.png|Samukai, King of the Underworld (Now deceased).|link=Samukai Screen Shot 2012-05-10 at 8.25.48 PM.png|Skulkin in LEGO Universe. Ninjago Training Skeleton.png|A dummy of a Skulkin Trivia *The image of Samukai has an incorrectly colored belt (it is blue, it should be red). *Wyplash's armor in the picture above has gray spikes, when they should be white. *The image of Chopov has incorrectly colored armor and an incorrectly colored belt (they are light grey, they should be dark grey). *Skulkin were also enemies in LEGO Universe. *Skulkin help the Ninja in Rise of the Snakes in All of Nothing. Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Skeletons Category:Skulkin Category:2012 Category:Enemies